She's Not Perfect
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Hermione Granger makes perfect scores. She's the best, the smartest, absolutely perfect. Well, that's how it seemed until one day she realized the truth. She's Not Perfect. one-shot


A/N: Before you read and criticize, yes I know Hermione really isn't like this in the books as she knows her intelligence stops at a point. This is just a one-shot that I really wanted to write when I was inspired during geometry honors class.

**She's Not Perfect**

**By: Helen Li**

Hermione Granger was well known in Hogwarts. It wasn't for a sport, beauty, or anything notorious. Hermione Granger was simply the sharpest witch there was at Hogwarts. Teachers smiled at her intelligence, students gaped and envied, and adults nodded and thought to themselves, _that girl is going to be successful_.

You could say she was perfect, but she wasn't. The day she found out she couldn't do everything was a bit of a shock to her.

* * *

Finally, the summer was over and it was the beginning of their sixth year. Teachers were different, work was harder, but the students from the year before hadn't changed much. Hermione found herself sitting in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with a new teacher.

The new teacher, Mr. Lemker, sat in an old ratty chair in the middle of the classroom. After a few days of this class, Hermione was confused when Mr. Lemker hadn't asked the class to take out their quills and parchment to copy notes. In fact all he did was sit in that antique and lecture.

"You have already gone over the three Unforgivable curses. But you haven't been told about the three Interchangeable charms. The first is the Dao Charm, originating from Asia, specifically China." Mr. Lemker began.

Hermione waited for a pause so she could copy this down for notes. _Now this must be on the test..._

But Mr. Lemker didn't stop. He kept talking.

"...the effects are drastic and it cannot be erased. Although it's not true that you can't get rid of it, you may always alter the results. This is a common mistake in most people, as they put down 'true' when I ask if the Dao Charm is completely permanent." Mr. Lemker went on.

Hermione grabbed out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill in the thick black ink hastily, trying to recall what he had first said and write it down, while hearing what he was still saying. _Dao Charm...China...can be altered..._

As Hermione gave a short gasp as the quill's ink ran out, she dipped it in quickly again, brushing her brown curly hair aside from her face, trying to keep up.

"Then there is the Ruiz Charm, coming from Italy. It is used as a love charm, but this is the only Charm where you can change the second word, _Mittag_, to two other choices, _Null_, and _Eins_. This changes the effects of the charm, but it is still considered the Ruiz Charm." Mr. Lemker drawled on.

Hermione panicked as she tried to jot down all these notes. _Mr. Lemker said we have the first test...this Friday? Or was it Thursday? Oh why did he only say it once? When is he going to take a breath so I can ask? Sitting in that old ratty chair! I swear it's going to fall apart. Does he not notice he's not telling us to take notes? How are we to study? Oh if he doesn't stop talking I'll never be able to keep up!_

It was true, Mr. Lemker rarely repeated anything. In fact, when most students asked him to repeat, he replied 'we have a lot to learn this year, there's no time to stop and review, that's your job.' This was his teaching way, and he went through a lot in a short amount of time. It was sure that this year the Dark Arts class would be hard, it would be challenging.

And it was true that as Mr. Lemker sat in his old chair talking, Hermione sat down frantically writing notes, that for once Hermione was lost. She was just like the rest in this situation, in a hurry.

And it became clear to everyone else that was just as confused, as they thought about it.

_She's not perfect_.

A/N: The whole sit in chair and lecture thing is really what one of the teachers at my school is like, anyways I know this was a strange one-shot. It was just to show Hermione's confusion I suppose. I know in the book she doesn't think she's perfect at all, but I still wanted to write this. So please review!


End file.
